Le voile du futur
by Sophy Jackman
Summary: OS. Après une malencontreuse histoire de culotte, Ron essaie de réparer les choses avec Hermione... à sa façon. RWHG bien sûr !


Voilà, je suis de retour pour un long one-shot avant d'entamer ma nouvelle fic (si j'ai le temps bien sûr : je déteste la vie d'adulte !).**  
**Enjoy !

* * *

**Le voile du futur**

La bibliothèque était un lieu propice à la lecture, aux études et surtout à la recherche. Cela, Hermione l'avait tout de suite compris et ne se privait pas d'exploiter à fond les ressources qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Surtout depuis que Dumbledore lui avait permis de consulter la salle des manuscrits. Hermione l'utilisait avant tout pour ses devoirs d'arithmancie avancée, mais parfois, elle y venait simplement pour faire le vide : elle appréciait tout particulièrement cette atmosphère paisible, si différente de celle bruyante de la salle commune.

Hermione soupira. Justement, il fallait qu'elle y retourne bientôt : la bibliothèque fermait dans dix minutes. Elle décida de prendre quelques ouvrages au hasard et alla les faire enregistrer auprès de Mme Pince.

La jeune sorcière sortit d'un pas traînant de la bibliothèque avec une montagne de livres en équilibre dans ses bras, et se prépara à affronter le chahut de la salle des Griffondors. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle dit le mot de passe et entra. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Tant mieux ! Voilà qui lui éviterait de devoir parler à ce boulet de Ron qui la mettait hors d'elle à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole.

Alors qu'elle passait devant les escaliers du dortoir des garçons, sa jupe s'accrocha à un clou qui dépassait du mur. Poussant un soupir, Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de se détacher, quand elle entendit une cavalcade dans l'escalier. Avant de pouvoir réagir, elle fut violemment percutée et elle tomba à la renverse, envoyant valser tous ses livres. Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits puis elle regarda autour d'elle.

Le poids sur son ventre n'était pas un livre, comme elle l'avait d'abord supposé, mais une tête aux cheveux roux, appartenant à un dénommé Ron. Comme c'était étonnant ! Ce ne pouvait être que lui : il était si maladroit ! Hermione essaya de se relever, ce qui eut pour seul effet de faire rouler la tête de Ron sur ses cuisses nues. Nues ?! Mais comment ça ?! Oh mon dieu ! La force de l'impact avait arraché sa jupe qui était restée pendue au clou, la laissant en culotte !

Une sensation douce contre sa joue sortit Ron de sa torpeur. Il poussa un grognement et ouvrit les paupières, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un tissu blanc. Mais qu'est-ce ... Il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait devant lui. Il leva vivement la tête pour apercevoir une Hermione pétrifiée. Réalisant l'incongruité de leur situation, Ron se releva d'un bond, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Réussissant enfin à ouvrir la bouche, il se confondit en excuses : "Pardon. Je suis désolé. Je ne... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Pardon"  
Tout ce qu'Hermione put faire face à ce discours pathétique, ce fut de tendre la main vers sa jupe.

Ron se précipita vers l'objet de la honte pour le décrocher, puis il revint vers elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler. Elle l'avait l'air si belle et innocente vêtue de sa chemise d'écolière et de sa petite culotte blanche. Hermione sentit son visage s'empourprer sous le regard admiratif de Ron. Elle s'empara de la jupe qu'il lui tendait et l'a fit tenir avec un Reparo, puis elle entreprit de rassembler ses livres en silence. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi embarrassés.

Hermione se releva, lança un regard gêné à Ron et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre. Ron, sentant qu'il allait la perdre, cria : "Hermione ! Attends !"

Elle se retourna et lui répondit avec un sourire tremblant.  
"Ce n'est rien Ronald. N'en parlons plus."

Puis elle partit en laissant Ron désemparé. Et voilà, encore une fois, il était parvenu à la rendre triste. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était pire : comment oseraient-ils encore se regarder en face ?

Ron remontait les escaliers la tête basse quand son pied heurta quelque chose. Un livre. Un livre d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de lui rendre. Il fallait lui laisser digérer le fait qu'il l'avait vue en culotte. Il le ramassa et alla jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il s'assit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au titre du livre : 'Les Arcanes du temps'. Intrigué, il commença à le feuilleter et tomba sur un chapitre qui expliquait avec précision comment remonter dans le temps. Intéressant... Une idée commençait à voir le jour dans l'esprit de Ron. Cette soirée avait été un véritable fiasco : pourquoi ne pas changer ça ? Le rouquin secoua la tête. Non, c'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. Doué comme il l'était, il risquait d'empirer les choses. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, faire pire serait vraiment difficile. Même pour lui... Donc, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Ron lut attentivement les instructions et saisit sa baguette. Alors, un demi-cercle vers la droite, puis la formule 'Reversere Tempus' en pensant très fort au moment choisi pour le retour. Facile !

Ron s'exécuta et alors même qu'il finissait de dire la formule, il entendit la porte grincer et Harry entra dans le dortoir. Sous les yeux écarquillés de son ami, Ron fut entouré d'une lumière bleu vif et tomba sur son lit sans connaissance. Harry se précipita vers Ron : il l'empoigna par les épaules et commença à le secouer pour le réveiller quand il aperçut un livre ouvert sur la couverture. Avec une stupeur grandissante, il lut les quelques lignes, et quand il arriva à la fin de la page, il sentit la peur s'infiltrer en lui. En petits caractères était écrit : 'Attention : Réservé aux sorciers expérimentés. La moindre distraction peut être fatale.'

"Mon dieu, Ron, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" murmura Harry d'une voix angoissée.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ron poussa un grognement. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal à la tête ! Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et ne vit rien. Une odeur fétide le prit à la gorge. Il commença à s'affoler puis se rappela qu'il avait sa baguette. "Lumos", dit-il dans un souffle. Le bout de sa baguette s'alluma et éclaira la pièce où il se trouvait. Cellule serait un mot plus approprié. Les murs étaient couverts de toiles d'araignées et de moisissures et des chaînes pendaient entre les pierres disjointes. Mais où était-il ? "Apparemment, la formule a légèrement foiré", pensa-t-il ironiquement. Quelle galère ! En tout cas, il valait mieux ne pas croupir ici car qui dit toile, dit araignée. Ron en frissonna de dégoût. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit... pour se retrouver sur le palier de son dortoir. Mais... ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il était bien à Poudlard, mais le dortoir n'était plus ce qu'il était. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?", marmonna-t-il. Il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net. Il descendit les escaliers à pas de loup. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentait qu'il devait être le plus silencieux possible. Arrivé en bas des marches, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle commune. Plus de canapés confortables, plus de feu brûlant joyeusement dans la cheminée, plus d'élèves chahutant. Ils avaient été remplacé par un homme à la tête difforme ronflant bruyamment affalé sur la seule table de la pièce. Ce devait être un garde si on considérait le trousseau de clés pendant à sa ceinture et l'épée appuyée contre le mur. Ron sentit la frayeur l'étreindre. Il devait être revenu au Moyen-Age ! Au lieu d'avoir fait un bond de quinze minutes dans le passé, il en avait fait un de 15 siècles ! Ron commença à suffoquer tant il était choqué par cette découverte. "Allez, respire !", s'exhorta-t-il en silence. Il devait relativiser : il y avait forcément un moyen pour retourner dans son époque. La bibliothèque ! Mais oui, elle devait déjà exister.

Ron traversa la salle en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller le garde. Quand il parvint à sortir par le trou béant laissé par l'absence du portrait, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Maintenant, direction la bibliothèque. Alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs, il se rendit compte que Poudlard avait été un véritable château fort avant. Et bien sûr, au lieu de tomber dans la cuisine ou la salle de banquet, il avait atterri dans un vieux cachot crasseux ! Il n'avait jamais de chance. Il parvint sans trop de difficultés jusqu'à la bibliothèque : jamais il n'aurait pensé éprouver tant de joie à la vue de cette porte. Il actionna la poignée et bien sûr, c'était verrouillé.  
"Alohomora", dit-il doucement. La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce sombre avec un grincement sonore. Ron se retourna vivement, effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu entendre le bruit. "C'est bon, personne ne vient", pensa-t-il avec soulagement. Soudain, il se figea brusquement. Quelque chose bougeait dans la salle. Il tenta de calmer les battements désordonnés de son coeur pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ces bruits. Des sanglots. Quelqu'un pleurait ! Estimant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, il entra en refermant la porte derrière lui. Des gémissements apeurés retentirent alors que Ron allumait sa baguette. Il était encore dans un cachot.

"Pitié, je n'en peux plus. Arrêtez !" souffla une voix enrouée.

Ron dirigea sa baguette vers le fond de la cellule et découvrit une créature en haillons qui se protégeait les yeux d'une main meurtrie. Ron sentit son coeur se serrer à la vue de ce spectacle insoutenable. Il se précipita et entreprit d'ouvrir les serrures de ses chaînes, alors que le pauvre être se recroquevillait en hoquetant.

"Chut ! C'est fini maintenant. Je vais vous libérer. Mais il faut que vous vous calmiez, sinon on va se faire repérer", expliqua Ron d'une voix pressante. A peine eut-il fini de la détacher que la créature le repoussa avec une force impressionnante et lui arracha sa baguette encore allumée pour la pointer sur sa gorge. Ron pensa que sa dernière heure était arrivée et ferma les yeux.

"Ron ?"

Cette voix... Ron l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Il rouvrit les yeux et examina la personne qui le menaçait. Malgré la crasse et les meurtrissures, Ron sut à qui il avait affaire. Trop choqué pour parler, il leva une main tremblante pour écarter les cheveux emmêlés qui retombaient sur le visage de cette femme. Il laissa échapper un sanglot quand il reconnut les yeux chocolat de sa meilleure amie.

"Hermione ?" réussit-il à dire d'une voix étranglée.

La femme laissa tomber la baguette et s'écroula par terre en geignant : "Mon Dieu, libérez-moi de cet enfer. Je deviens folle !" Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et commença à pleurer frénétiquement.  
Ron, désespéré, posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione dans l'espoir de soulager un peu sa détresse. Elle se leva d'un bond et se mit à hurler en le fixant de son regard hanté : "Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche pas ! Tu n'es pas là ! Tu n'existes pas !"

Ron ne savait plus quoi faire. Comment est-ce qu'Hermione s'était retrouvée ici ? A l'évidence, ce n'était pas son Hermione. Elle était bien plus vieille et apparemment, ça devait faire longtemps qu'elle était enfermée ici. Serait-il dans le futur ? Peu importe, il devait faire quelque chose pour la sortir de là. Il s'approcha d'elle.

"Si, je suis là. Et je vais t'aider."

"Tu ne peux pas être là !" continua-t-elle à crier. "Ca fait plus de dix ans que tu es mort !"

En entendant cette révélation, Ron sentit son regard se brouiller et ses forces l'abandonner. Il dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Mort ?! Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de digérer l'information, Hermione se jeta sur lui et se cramponna de toutes ses forces. Elle leva son visage émacié vers le sien épouvanté.

"Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? J'ai pourtant essayé de te sauver. Tu n'as pas le droit de revenir pour me torturer ! Tu n'as pas le droit !" gémit-elle. "Ce n'était pas de ma faute. C'est toi qui m'as laissé tomber ! Tu m'as abandonné pour aller venger Harry !"

Ron prit cette nouvelle révélation de plein fouet. "Harry ?" bredouilla-t-il. "Harry est... mort ?"

Hermione éclata d'un rire hystérique. "Vous êtes morts ! Vous êtes tous morts !" Ron vit dans ses yeux qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit. Il commença à reculer vers la sortie alors que la femme qu'il aimait recommençait à hurler.

"Et moi, j'étais toute seule ! Tu m'as laissée toute seule ! A la merci de Voldemort ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Moi, je t'aimais plus que tout, et toi, tu en étais totalement inconscient. Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire, mais est-ce que tu m'aurais écoutée ? Tu ne pensais qu'à la vengeance."

Hermione était amoureuse de lui ? Dire qu'il avait fallu qu'il aille dans ce futur sans espoir pour l'apprendre.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime Hermione", avoua Ron d'une voix douce.

Hermione eut un sourire sans joie, en posant sa main sur la joue de Ron. "C'est trop tard. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi ?"

"Tiens, tiens. Mais qui avons-nous là ?" siffla une voix glaciale.

Ron sursauta et serra sa baguette en prenant la main d'Hermione. Mais dans ses yeux terrorisés, il comprit qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance d'en réchapper. Il se retourna pour affronter la menace et se figea en reconnaissant leur ennemi mortel. Il se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Puisqu'il allait mourir, autant qu'il se comporte avec courage. Il se plaça devant Hermione pour la protéger et leva sa baguette, mais le Mage noir avait pris les devants.

"Expelliarmus !"

Ron fut projeté en arrière et sa tête percuta le mur de plein fouet. Il se sentit glisser et avant de sombrer dans le néant, il entendit Hermione murmurer : "Sauve-nous."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Réveille-toi Ron ! Bon sang, mais tu vas te réveiller, espèce d'abruti !"

Ron ouvrit brusquement les yeux et découvrit un Harry affolé qui le secouait violemment.

"Hé, Harry, t'es fou ! Lâche-moi !" cria Ron en repoussant son ami. "Tu me fais mal !" geignit-il en se massant le bras.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et lâcha un hoquet de stupéfaction.

"Quoi ? Quoi ?! Non, mais je rêve ! Tu tombes comme une masse après avoir dit une formule débile, je suis incapable de te réveiller, tu te mets à saigner sans..."

"A saigner ?!" l'interrompit Ron.

"Mais oui, regarde." répondit Harry en lui montrant les mouchoirs imbibés de sang qui jonchaient le sol. "J'étais mort d'inquiétude ; j'étais même sur le point d'appeler Dumbledore ! Tu te rends compte..."

Les mots d'Harry se dissolvaient lentement dans l'esprit de Ron. Plongé dans une sorte de brume, il commençait à comprendre.

"... un rêve..."

Harry s'arrêta de parler et jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron qui semblait totalement hébété. "Qu'est-ce que tu dis Ron ?"

"Ce n'était pas un rêve..."

Sous le regard interloqué d'Harry, Ron se leva soudainement, le visage déterminé et déclara d'une voix ferme : "Il est encore temps de changer les choses." Puis il sortit de la chambre en laissant Harry médusé.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'Hermione faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre en essayant vainement de calmer les battements de son coeur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Quel cauchemar ! Comment allait-elle pouvoir se retrouver en face de Ron après ça ? Ce qui la destabilisait le plus n'était pas qu'il l'ait vue en culotte (même s'il lui fallait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu une situation plus embarrassante), c'était plutôt la façon dont il l'avait regardé. Son regard avide, empli de convoitise, comme celui d'un homme affamé. Un trouble inconnu envahissait Hermione au fur et à mesure qu'elle revivait la scène. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait ressenti sous ce regard. Un mélange de peur et de... désir.

"Remets-toi ma vieille !" s'exhorta-t-elle à voix haute. "Il faudrait peut-êt..."

Elle fut coupée par le bruit de sa porte se fracassant contre le mur. Faisant volte-face, elle découvrit Ron, essoufflé et échevelé, entrant dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrait déjà la bouche pour protester contre son intrusion, quand elle remarqua le sang maculant le côté droit de sa tête.

"Ron ! Tu es blessé !" dit Hermione en se ruant vers lui.

Ron n'en avait que faire de sa blessure. Il était tellement soulagé de voir la jeune sorcière saine et sauve qu'il en demeura pétrifié. Dire qu'il avait failli la perdre ! Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de se déclarer. Il était temps d'agir. Il attira Hermione dans ses bras et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, il l'embrassait déjà fougueusement. Le monde disparut autour d'Hermione, remplacé par la seule sensation des lèvres de Ron si douces contre les siennes. Elle sentit une chaleur insidieuse remonter dans son ventre. Ses jambes avaient du mal à la soutenir. En son for intérieur, elle avait toujours su qu'un baiser de Ron serait le paradis. Attendez ! Un baiser de Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce qu... ? Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione le repoussa brutalement.

"Mais tu as perdu la tête Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'agir comme ça ?"

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air rêveur, l'esprit encore embrumé par la passion de ce premier baiser. Il sourit d'un air euphorique et déclara : "Hermione, je t'aime."

Hermione se sentit rougir violemment. Comment osait-il se jouer d'elle après la scène de la salle commune ? Quel mufle !

"Tu t'es sûrement cogné la tête plus fort que je ne le pensais", rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

Réalisant qu'elle ne le croyait pas, Ron s'approcha d'elle et répéta on ne peut plus sérieusement, en la regardant dans les yeux : "Hermione, je t'aime."

Ebranlée malgré elle par la sincérité qu'elle percevait dans sa voix, Hermione se prit à espérer qu'il disait la vérité. Ron s'avança encore plus et ajouta : "D'ailleurs, toi aussi, tu m'aimes."

Hermione ne put que balbutier, l'esprit totalement dérouté : "M... Mais...Comment...?"

Ron la reprit dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne résiste. "J'ai mes sources", affirma-t-il en lui caressant les hanches. Ceci dit, il commença à incliner son visage vers celui d'Hermione. "Nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps", murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Vaincue par son entreprise de séduction, Hermione hocha la tête imperceptiblement et laissa échapper dans un souffle : "Tu as raison", avant qu'il ne s'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Ron se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il savait qu'avec Hermione à ses côtés, il serait capable d'éviter la mort, de sauver Harry et, qui sait, peut-être de rendre l'avenir meilleur.

* * *

Une petite review s'il vous plaît ! 


End file.
